


The perfect morning

by G4ige_the_mechrom4ncer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jack Feels, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G4ige_the_mechrom4ncer/pseuds/G4ige_the_mechrom4ncer
Summary: Jack proposes to Rhys... in the morning.... idkPure fluff I guess





	The perfect morning

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be way shorter than expected but I hope you still like it :) (also englisch is not my native language so I am sorry for any mistakes)

"Rhys"

"Hey, Rhys", Jack poked the younger man, with his finger, between his shoulder blades. Rhys grumbled when his boyfriend pulled him out of his sweet dreams. 

"C'mon I...", he cleared his throat "I gotta ask you something"  
"Mhhhh, you can ask me later", Rhys buried his face in the pillow and pulled the blanked over his shoulder, in order to sleep a few more minutes. 

Just when he was about to drift back to sleep wrapped Jack his arm around Rhys and held a small object in front of the boys face. "Wanna marry me, pumpkin?!"

"Wha-" Rhys opened his eyes and mouth in surprise. He inspected the object, that Jack held between his thumb and forefinger. It was a beautiful golden ring with the most expensive diamond, Rhys had ever seen, on top of it. 

"Ohmygod YES!!", answered Rhys, now fully awake. He wanted to turn around but Jack stopped him when he was on his back, and pinned Rhys' wrists over his head. Jack, now towering over Rhys, lowered himself down to the younger boy pressing their lips together. 

Rhys melted, as always, into the kiss. This was an important moment of their relationship and Rhys wanted to remember it! He thought about proposing to Jack before but he always felt like Jack wasn't ready for that after what happened to Angel.

Jack pulled him out of his thoughts with braking the kiss. "Y'know, I thought 'bout proposing to you with a cockring..." Rhys chuckled, freeing his wrists to push Jack on his back so he could sit on him now.

"I would have said yes anyway. Can I have it now, please?" Jack took Rhys left (flesh) hand and put the ring on his finger. The brunette eyed the object, that was going to change is life forever. "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, I thought I'd pick something that matches it's carrier", answered Jack, earning a blush from Rhys.

The brunette lowered himself down to Jacks lips again "I love you, Jack!"

"Love ya too, princess!"


End file.
